


LIE DETECTOR

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>First Challenge:</b> <br/>An Interesting Use for a Scarf</p><p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen has her own way of making Arthur tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIE DETECTOR

**Lie Detector**

Arthur woke up naked and tied to a chair in the garage. 

“What the …?”

“Good you’re awake.” Gwen said from somewhere.

“Guinevere, release me this instant.” Arthur demanded.

“Oh you will get a release all right but not until I say so.” Gwen moved around to stand in front of him. She was wearing multicolor silk scarves tied in just the right way to be provocative. She smiled as her attire had the expected effect on him. “I see you like my outfit.”

Arthur looked down and then blushed. 

“Where were you last night?”

“I went out with Merlin and Gwaine.”

She removed two scarves. 

“Where did you go?”

“We went to a pub.”

She went to put the scarves back.

“We went to a gentleman’s club.”

She took off another. 

“Whose idea was that?”

“Gwaine!”

She hesitated holding the last scarf in her hand. “Really?”

“Yes really. Why would I need to go somewhere when I have the most beautiful woman in the world at home?”

The last scarf floated over his face.

She knelt on her knees before him. “Now about your release.”


End file.
